The game among thieves
by Reno ajah
Summary: Benjamin Cooper the foxcoon is Sly cooper son who fought his side, the cooper clan/gang, to defeat Rajan evil plan which he's supported with the evil syndicate and a mad ex-Nazi scientist. with help of his cousin Diana the wolfcoon and his best friend Jester the komodo. will he stop Rajan's evil plan before its too late?
1. Same thing different time

**hello, reader. for now this is my first Fanfic actual. with the permission of Jennissycooper and DementedRacoonus for they OC characters.**

**my charcters: Jester, Chester, Viktor B., Alexei S., Edvard T. and Mitchel Mackenzie.**

**Jennissycooper: Benjamin cooper, and constable Amanda.**

**DementedRacoonus: Conway Cooper, Serena Page, and Dr. Heinrich.**

**all soundtrack not copyrighted by me but their own are used to make the story awesome and play it during the story. which means... you'll see later in future chapter. well ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: prologue

June, 21 – 21:37

Paris, France

At the night sight in Paris, as you know that the building lights had bright the night landscape, a sound of silence night, and most of people were taking their time to rest. But there's few of them are spend their night time, as usually their doing. As the security guarding the night, hang out with friends at bar, dating with their mate, and ordinary at the night time, Thieving. This thief mission isn't ordinary but extraordinary. They are the legacy the master of thief at all time even century, the Cooper Gang. The gang was born about a thousand years ago, in the Babylonian era, maybe. However, they are the successor of the old cooper gang known as Sly cooper, Bentley, and Murray. Now they are Benjamin Cooper the thief, Jester the operative, and Diana cooper the sneaker. They're doing they mission at the museum somewhere in Montmartre, Paris, France. They doing this mission together and got their own objective their own.

Meanwhile at the museum security room, the guard is relaxing by reading a magazine and drink coffee by his two feet on the desk a little focused to the security camera TV. While at he's eager by the magazine he read, he heard of someone like scream need help. Of course that guard is gone out from the room and check that voice comes from. While the guard is leaving the room, came a guy wears a grey black lines jacket w/ wearing a tactical sling pack. Are putting a liquid inside his coffee by mixed it and he left before the guard came back. Few minutes after that mysterious guy left, came the guard are confused as zero result which he heard a voice that came.

Maybe he's too tired or less drink coffee, which he's drink that coffee and a minutes later, he feel something bad are coming from his stomach and went to the bathroom. You get it what liquid were put it in the coffee. However, that bought that the person that was came in before more time. He turns off the security camera, unlocked the ceiling window, and turns all the lights off by hacking it. "All right, Ben you're up now," Said that person known as Jester the operative or the brain. A foxcoon wears green jacket and blue pants by wearing the red bagpack as Benjamin replies as nod answer by opened the window after he attached the rope to the powerful things can hold it with wolfcoon with blue sweater and long black pants as Diana pulling the end of the rope.

He went in and stop in the middle at the high. He spray something like that can make the lasers appeared. "Jester, there's still undone here," "roger wilco, hacking the system ETA 5 seconds, four, three, two, one, and-" the laser are shut down. Ben continued by neared above the stamp were covered anti-personnel bullet or bulletproof which he carry out the glass cutter and make a circle above the glass. He put the Cooper emblem after steal the stamp and before he left. "I'm done. Jest, we're moved to evading phase." Jester replies, "Okay, Blokes, I'm on my way." "Diana, pull me up." She pulling the rope until her brother appeared the roof. While Jester is prepared to left, come the guard he 'poisoned' and shout to him. "Freeze don't move. You move you die." By pointing his gun to Jester. "Well try me." He avenge him by punch his stomach but not hit his stomach. The guard stomach is grumbling because he had three times back to bathroom. Maybe Jester put that liquid too much dose. The guards ignore him by went back to the bathroom by shouting him. "Cruel you! You cursed me! WHY?!"

Jester is running the way out to the exit. By through straight the corridors and jump out from the window. He used the art of jump-style by fall break on the roof and heading to the RV (Rendezvous) point. Meanwhile at the roof of the museum, Ben are put the stamp inside his jacket pocket. Before they were left, heard a familiar voice from behind them. "Freeze, Cooper. You two are come with me." They looked back, it's Constable Amanda. Ben looks her with seductive face. "Hi, Amanda, how are you doing?" she replies by pointing her shock pistol to them. "There's no way you seduce me, Ben. I am not Love you either, Criminal." Diana whisper to Ben "Ben what should we do?" he replies "we're waiting." Diana pulls Ben neck with her cane. "What you mean waiting?" he nodded by pull himself out from her cane. "Uh-huh, about 10 second he'll be here." Amanda said to him by curious "I haven't much time, Cooper. You only have 10 seconds or I'll put you to your own burial." She counts 10, 9, 8, 7, and 6. But Benjamin looks like there will nothing will happened even Diana feel his opposite.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and Ben ordered Diana to shut her eyes and ears. Amanda looks with confused; however appears a thing is small, cylinder, and looks wanna explode. BANG! Its flash bang it's make her eyes blind and her ears deaf for temporary. Its Jester appear behind her by running to the edge of the building and jump crossing to the roof and land to the roof by fall break. And so Diana she used a string connected crossing the roof with her cane. Benjamin left using zipline accros to the roof. "rrrrgh, Cooper! You'll never get away for this time." She shout before she jumped cross to the roof and calling backup. "HQ, this is Constable Amanda speaking, I'm in pursuit and attempt to catch the cooper had stole the stamp from the museum. Request for backup. I repeat I'm in pursuit request for back-up" the HQ replies, "this is HQ, affirmative. We're got visual on your position. Backup arrive ETA 3 minutes." She runs fast as she can to catch him and retrieve the stamp. Meanwhile, Ben is attempting to evade. He jumps from the roof edge into fall rolls in the balcony and swung the building stalk to the other balcony and repeats it again.

He finally stopped in the edge of the building, which Amanda right behind him by pointing her pistol to him. "You're under arrest, Cooper. There no place to run." He chuckle

"you has say that before. Is there any creativity?" She near him and keep pointing her pistol. "I'll give you some sag. How about your hand over the stamp or you'll be in jail. Who said I'm not creative." Ben seduce

"*giggle* okay sweetie, here you go." Ben put out the stamp from his pocket.

"But there's only one condition: you allow me to kiss you." She feel like stormy and replies "just hand over that bloody stamp or-" Ben cut

"or what? You have no brace to shoot me." She feel a pleasure

"well then try me." She shoots him and Ben avoid it by swung left side and said "that's beautiful." She shoots him again and he escape by jump to the other roof and slide the roof angle jumped to the other roof by avoiding Amanda's shoot.

While she's in hot pursuit, she lost him. She's wouldn't give up which she tried to search him. A person who behind her is nearing and unexpectedly he poke her and kiss her. It's Ben and he blushed little different to Amanda she feel disgust. "That was amazing, right?" she replies with angry blush "you do that again I'll gonna let you die. And that I wasn't enjoyed that kiss. Now you are come with me to jail." She near him but she stopped which Ben are grab the stamp and wanna to drop it unaccidently. "one more step. It's fall down." She steps to him. "I warn ya'." She step fastly by near him and Ben drop the stamp which is falling down and catch by Jester as he jump Parkour style. He fall to the flat roof which he execute the fall rolls and through the fence w/ monkey vault and leap the other fence by swung the pole towards him and land the other roof and run to evade.

She's shocked and shouts "NO! This time I'll never to… where he go?" Ben left after she look back to him. No idea where he goes. But Amanda is chasing Jester to retrieve the stamp. Few minutes later, the Interpol chopper's are arriving and sending few mens about 4-5 mens are support Amanda to catch him. He's keep run and jump and rolls in every obstacles. He's trapped when the chopper pinned towards him.

"Freeze. We're police don't move. You're under arrest." Shout the speaker from the chopper. He look back 4 Interpol mens and Amanda pointing their guns to him. "there are no way to run. Just hand over the stamp and we're done."

He replies "me? No way to run? I always way to run. And simon says shut your ears and eyes." He throw flash bang towards them and makes the blind and deaf for temporary. And he using the leap backwards which he's falling backwards from the edge of the roof. She runs to him and he looked down. She didn't see him. "*Angry voice* COOPER! Next time I'll gonna catch you."

Meanwhile at the different place and same time, Jester are finally evade from those Interpol as he's hiding from the shadows. He's running as he execute the wall run, the monkey vault, and rolls if he's fall to ground. Meanwhile at the van (the van is same as Sly gang van but little different), Ben and Diana are moving on the alley as they hoping that the mission success and Jester is okay. "where is he? He should be here somewhere." Said Diana as she keep searching Jester at the RV. "easy, he'll never been caught. He's a free runner. He can to evade them, maybe." Not long after Bend said that heard the sound grumbling the topf the vand and Diana stop the van. Someone had opened the van door and it's jester. "man, that was really truly so close. You must to see me when I attempt to evade them." Ben says "so, where's the stamp." Jester show and give it to him. Diana says with worried "I thought you were caught up by them." Jest replies "hey, I'm a free runner if I'm not pro but I'm experienced. There will be no chance as they catch me up." Ben joke "yeah, at least if they more fast as you. You might be their dinner." Jest replies "hey, that's funny after all." "Looks like, our mission is done. We're going back to safe house." Said Diana as she drive the van heading to the safe house before Jester chuckled "after I'm doing this. My stomach is grumbling."

(3 days earlier) June, 18 – 01:06

Somewhere near Krakow, Poland

Unknown secret hideout

At the early morning at Poland, in the unknown syndicate secret hideout where they're working to preparing something. Which the place half factory and laboratory. They're process solid materials, researching, and few of them guarding and patrolling entire the place. Meanwhile at the dark room where there's a person sit in the chair inside the shadows and thinking something. Came two men inside one wolf and one bird the room and near towards him. "Sir, the package are ready to send are using via boat." Said the wolf and the man sit the chair turns towards them. "How is the project process?" the bid reply "half percent done about a couple of months and some of materials are still produced with no maintenance." The man says "how is the-man-we've-restrain? Did you track him?" the wolf replies "negative, we've got nothing. But we're still updating his location and are sending recon units in the indicated locations." The man says by stand up from the chair "I want he must be eliminated or you a dead man. Understand?" the two nods and the man ordered the two leave.

Not long after those guys left came a yellow tall tiger with a purple clothes it's Rajan. "well, looks like you're busy right now." The man sit the chair and says "not too busy right now. What do you want, Rajan?"

"I heard that you want to tracking someone. I smell of bounty in this room."

"that isn't your business. This isn't part of the deal. You manufacture and I construct and we control it."

"it is now. Maybe I can re-new my contract to you. I heard that you attempt to develop the secret weapon called the Tsar. And I know somebody can boost it."

"you can't blackmail me Rajan. Out of here or-"

"just let me explain. I'll send my brilliant inventor and scientist friend to boost your research and you give me who will I hunt to and he's seems doesn't like work on field. You should send materials to him. How is it?" Rajan cut

"I can accept it if you can do it. because if you fail you'll be repay all of this. I'll send your money to your bank account."

"and there will no blood will left from him." After Rajan says the man stand from the chair he walk towards to the bank file and give him a file. Which Rajan open to read it and devilish smile and nod.

"I'll be back in no time." Rajan says before he left the room with evil giggle.

* * *

**we'll that's it, it's not over yet. see you in next chapter. Leave your review PLEASE!**


	2. Seeking answer part 1

**Hello, guys, sorry it takes too long. i was think about the future chapter. however, not all characters not belonged to me in this chapter.**

**~JennissyCooper: Benjamin cooper, Amanda**  
**~DementedRacoonus: Conway cooper, Serena Page**  
**~TheMakarov: Jester, Alexei, and some characters**

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeking answer part 1

(Present day) june, 22 – 08:26

Somewhere near Paris, France

Cooper gang hideout

Ben was still in his sleep and woke up by the clock ringing. He awake from his sleep in the sitting position and stand to relax his back. He walks out from his room to the bathroom to bath and tooth brushing. He then walks towards to the kitchen to eat cereal from the fridge. While he was enjoying his cereal, came Diana his cousin opened the fridge and drink the orange juice. After she's done and said greeting to her brother by closing the fridge. "Morning brother, have a good sleep, huh?" he nodded and says. "Not really much I've been fall down from my bed last night. Where's Jester anyway?" not long after he say that came Jester by opening the fridge and drinking milk. "Well, there he is." She smiled and Jester says "what's the matter of me?"

"Nevermind." She chuckled and left the kitchen after he raised his eyebrow as understand about that.

"So how is your sleep, big bro? You dream well?" Jester says before sat down the chair towards him and drink the milk.

"Not really. By the way what you working now. Is there any target we've got?" jester nodded.

"Uh-huh. Just came to my working room and I'll show you. There's something interesting on there."

"What kind? Like a lost artifact, a hidden treasure, or something's good?"

"Well, sort of. But it's extraordinary."

"What kind of ordinary?"

"You'll see." Jester ends the conversation by left the kitchen and heading to his working room.

Ben eating his breakfast fastly and he walk fast to Jester's room by curious face. He knocks the door and come in. "what is it you wanna tell me?" Jester looks at him by showing a paper to Ben. "What's this? What is the RAJ corp.? Where you got this?" Jester replies and explaining by he's stand by his computer "listen the RAJ corp. is not exist it's only a name. RAJ it looks familiar, huh? *Ben shrug* okay, now let me explain. I've got this accidently while I'm hacking the security computer and appearded that manifest and I print it. It's a manifest from RAJ corp. who is founded by Naraj al-Habn. It says he's Hindi-Arabic. But if you reverse name Naraj became…" "Rajan." Ben cut. "That's right, man. Guess what he's sending a ton of gold." Ben shocked by wide his eyes "you joking right?" Jester shucks his head. "a ton pieces of gold." "But it's aurum. It's not gold." Jester shucks his head once more and explaining "aurum is gold. Just look at the periodic tables." Ben look wide eyes as he saw one of the manifest lists are been black lined. "Why its black lined? Do you like it?" Jester shrugs as he doesn't know what it is.

"But the deal is we've just got the gold first. Then-"before Jester finishes his word Ben cut his word. "Where's the location first." "Not far away. He stopped in he's at the north docks of France. We've only have times three hour until it arrived and he's back to sail in an hour." Ben looks and set at his watch "well looks like we've got no time to waste. Gear up we're moving right now." Jester replies which he stand from his chair and prepared his bag pack "roger wilco, goldy here we come." Ben call his cousin which he ordered to prepare her gadget and equipments. "Diana, gear up we've got a mission to do." She asked "what mission?" Ben explained by preparing his shock pistol and his bag pack. "so, are you in?" she replies by excited "why if I'm not in. I'll turn on the van now." Few minutes later, the gang are in the van and left the safe house and heading to the target location.

June, 22 – 12:26

The North, France

France north docks

One hour earlier, they made their way to the docks, but they hiding the van and their self at the high ground near the docks. At the present time, Benjamin, Diana, Jester is using their binocular keep watching the docks. "Well, looks like our ship had arriving now." Ben says by staring the ship heading the docks. "It's weird. Since when all the crews were armed." Diana replies "Jester, every crew always armed from the pirate attack." Jester still curious "yeah I know that. But I feel that's something not right." "Okay, guys, listen. Jester and I will be disguise one of them. Diana you hide inside the cargo as I carry it." Diana refused "why we didn't just sneak inside there." Ben explain "it's not dark now too high profile. We should maintain the disguise so we can't think more complicated strategy." Jester heading to stands up "good point. All right then lets do this."

In the meantime, Jester and Benjamin disguise as the docks worker which Ben pulling a cargo w/ tall 90cm where Diana hides there. They heading to the ship were load by piece of gold's. They were stopped by the guard before enter the ship. "Hold. Show me you're ID's." They give their faked ID's. "Very well. What cargo inside there?" Ben reply "this is classified cargo. You shouldn't know it even I and my friend." The guard insist "classified or not. Open it or-"jester cut "or the government will kill ya'. It's the property of the government." The guard checks the manifest list "but your cargo not in the list." Ben explains "they probably not updated. The cargo been came here. C'mon, it's our job. Do you want every work will mess only because you?" the guard grant "good point. All right get inside now. 10 minutes and left, 'kay?" they nod and enter the ship load room as there none guarding there. Jester opened the cargo which Diana went out and Ben search the cargo. "This place smell stinks." Jester chuckled "at least it won't kill ya'." Ben shout to them by regroup with him. "Guys, come here. Regroup on me. I think I've found it." Jester and Diana are with Ben which he found the cargo with sign AU-102. Au (Aurum) was from chemistry sign is gold.

"It's probably the cargo. Jest, let's open the door. Diana you'll check inside there." As the door is locked Jester using crowbar to break the lock. After it broke, Ben opened the door helped by Jester. Diana comes in by excited after it opened but she saw two boxes were loaded inside that cargo. "Where's the gold? What is this box anyway?" she says by lost her excitement before Jester and Benjamin come to the cargo. "You said it load by gold?" Ben complaint and Jester seems disappointed or confused "I don't understand. It should be load by gold."

"Or maybe it inside that box." While Diana and Ben are tried to open that box Jester heard the Radiation detector ticking which it detecting the radiation.

"Wait, don't open it. There's something not right." Ben confused and stop opens the box by grin to Jester

"What are you talking about? The gold's should be here." After Ben says, Diana already opened the box which is load by like a diamond and shiny.

"Look diamonds. It's must be our lucky day." Before Diana touches it Jester holds her hand to stop it. "Wait you don't understand. It's full of radiation here. My radioactive detector is detecting a radiation here. It from that box." Ben asked "what is that anyway? Why seems so dangerous" Jester reply after unholding her hand "I think AU was change if the A is gone into… U?!" Diana confused "what is U? What is going on here?" Ben says "you mean it load by Uranium? Why they sent Uranium?" Jester shrug as they heard someone came to them. Diana back to the box, Jester closed the box and the door with Ben before he comes.

"hey, why you guys so long here? I've give ya' 10 minutes."

Ben explained. "Sorry, it's a terrible mistake this cargo should be here. A technical mistake. Sorry."

"Quick gets out of here now. The ship about to sail and don't make any mistake again." they nod and left the ship as the ship back to sail after they left and head back to the van and on the way to the safe house with disappointed and confusing look. They were arguing why the ship didn't load by gold's as Jester say. But Jester just following the manifest paper list.

"Why the cargo isn't gold?" Diana says by full dissaspointed

"Hey, Jes, what is Uranium?" Ben asked

"Well its kinda a radioactive. Well sort of." Jes said as he opened his laptop.

"You said there's gold there." Diana complain

"Hey, I thought too. But I'm confused why they are sending such as radioactive thing like that." Jes thinks about it.

"No idea how or why. But we'll find out soon." Ben ends the conversation.

While they not far from the dockside and they were passing along the road is quite, they blunder against a person flash appeared who crossing the road.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Diana says by shocked. "Better check it." the van stopped and they out from the van and saw the man is laid to the ground. He's a reddish fox wears white shirt with Kevlar vest and black pants which he's bleeding.

"Oh no! He's bleeding we've better get him to the hospital." Jes says and Ben rejects "no time to get there. He's totally bleeding. Let's get him to the van I'll drive and Diana you heal him and Jester help her." They nod which they pick him to the van first and Ben drive the van. Luckily Diana had a medical skill which she read from the thevious Racoonus about "Medical and Meditation Healing". However, Jester and Diana are attempting to heal that fox at the backside. But the strange is he's already injured before been blundered.

Meanwhile, after they made to the safe house, they put the nameless fox in the bed at the bedroom. However, they found that he's carrying a bag as Jester open it. He found those three files and 5-6 photos. The files considered about the project Clock-doom, operation red snow, and the Red-Cross syndicate. There's black white photos like an Intel considering a grey wolf he's looking the left side of the photos wearing a red army uniform and ushanka hat with a serious look, a barrel containing sign of skeleton head is poison mark, three Interpol's include her mother and one Russian Interpol w/ two of their face been marked except one Diana's mother, Serena page, two photos about the location in the Prague and the ship model architecture, and the last is the photos of an iron owl been constructed like clockwork.

"What's the meaning all of this? Who's Viktor Brezhnev?" Jester asked to himself.

"Why my mother is in this picture and what is operation red snow?" Diana doing same as Jester. "Guys I think this is like clockwork. The shape like an iron owl been constructed." Ben showing the photos to them.

"No, Ben, the hate chip was destroyed. Without it he can't live, right?" Ben nodded and Jester looked the file about the red-cross.

"Interesting Rajan was worked with the red-cross as he controls the clockwork and rule the whole world. Sounds not confident." They shocked as Diana says.

"What?! You are kidding, right?" Diana looks at the file as she look at Rajan and grey wolf were shaking hand.

"Looks like Rajan already make a friend. But I don't think he's-"before Ben finish his word, then no longer, the phone is ringing as Diana picks it up. It's her mother, she want Diana wants to her home to help her for a while.

Because her father is out for an emergency call from office so he can't help her. She'd been insisted to leave the safe house and head to her house. However, she can't leave with her own, Ben comes to accompany and help her. Even Jester live the safe house and keep an eye for the stranger were lied down in the bed. Serena, Diana's mother want her to bough some milk and flour.

Meanwhile at Serena's house, Ben and Diana was already bough Diana's mother wanted as they arrive front of Diana's mother house. While they in front of the door and ring the bell, Serena appeared which she's wear yellow apron on her red blouse.

"please, come in. I've been expecting your coming." Ben and Diana came through the door.

"where did I'll put this, Aunt Serena?" Ben asked.

"put it in the kitchen on the table."

"I smell you make a cake, mom." Serena nod as she came after Ben in the kitchen.

"you make cake for who?"

"well, actually… this is my wedding birthday."

"so you want to celebrate it. can we come, mom?" Diana says by excited.

"well if you have to. If isn't you will have to."

"I see your point, aunt."

Serena put out the cake from the oven as she put it on the table. Ben and Diana help her to bake cake as the cake is done Diana looked at the cake as her mouth became watering. She tried to reach the cake but her mother stops her.

"Sweetie, that's for the party. Or I'll make you another one."

"No thanks, mom. I'm good."

"All right then. Ben would you mind to put the stuff I wrap in the black plastic to the attic, please?" she pointed two plastics bag full of good things at the corner of the kitchen.

"Okay, aunt Serena."

"I'll help you. I'll take one, you take one." Ben nod as Diana pick of the plastic bag so was Ben.

Meanwhile at the attic, Ben and Diana are put the plastic bag to the attic and they done. Ben come down first, But Diana saw a small box wrote "Memories". She opens it which it appears Serena's when she was kid riding her tricycle, her family photos, and else about her most interesting experience and past. But she pick an envelope wrote "Interpol's Friends" which she open it and appear that she was wearing Interpol uniform with her boss Sgt. Barkley and Carmelita, she was with two Interpol soldier one wear shirt and other wear the uniform suit, and else. But only one she could recognize the photos as she had seen that before. It appears she with two Interpol and one Russian Interpol they wear their uniform, which she wrote that "for my past away friends." She didn't know why her mother wrote that and she pick out the photos from the loot files and its match. But the loot is marked and black and white.

"Diana. C'mon, you want to stay there a day." Ben shouts to her which she keeps the both photos and went down.

They clean their self and head to the living room as Serena make them hot coco. They were talking about their self, but Diana change the topic as she picks out and show to her mother the two photos she got.

"Mom, may I ask you something?" Diana asked,

"Yes, sweetie."

"Did you recognize them? I don't want to hurt your feeling, but I just curious why these photos are same and why they're past away?" Diana asked to her mother by hand over the photos. She look at the photos by came out tear a little sad as she refused to answer it.

"Oh my, I forgot to turn off the stove. I'll be right back." She head to the kitchen.

"Hey, your mother didn't turn on the stove, right?" Ben said as his whisper to Diana.

"Uh-huh. I'll be right back. I'm just too… checking something in the kitchen and make sure my mom is okay." Ben nod and Diana left to the kitchen as she saw her mother are crying in the table by bend down her head and wrapping her arm. Then she rise in sitting position, then she look Diana by Diana close to her and hug her.

"Mom, it's okay. I shouldn't ask that. I'm just curious because that I don't want there's something bad happen to you."

"It's okay, dear. I'm fine… and…" not longer after her clear her tears she cried again.

"ma'am, what's the matter? I don't understand… I mean is there anything's bad?"

Serena unhugs Diana as Diana sits in the chair beside her and Ben picks a chair and sat towards her. Serena explains what happen from that picture between her and them by grab the photos.

"It was long ago, when I was young and still on the Interpol. They are my friend, my close-friend they were my friend when I was meet them when I was kid. However, that picture was captured after my mission with Constable Carmelita in Reykjavik. I called them like my own brothers."

"Who are they?" Ben asked by grinned at her.

"The canine wear shirt and flak jacket is Cpl. Benoit and the bird wear the uniform is Sgt. Faucon. They look nice and aggressive during the duty. However, this is the last photos before they send me to Siberia. Then I was meeting with Alexei Shebarshin a reddish Siberian fox he's Russian Interpol. My mission is capture the last German Nazi scientist in the coal mine in Easter Siberia By crawl inside there without been noticed. That scientist name is Heinrich he's protected by his Russian mercenary.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**what happen to Serena's past? who are the relations between the three guy and her? and what happen in Siberia? you'll find out. see you next chapter.**


	3. Eye of the storm

Chapter 3: eye of the storm

(21 years ago)

Western Siberia, Russia

Somewhere near the coal mine

(P.S.: the name of the soundtrack are appeared and used in each scene. It ends up when a sign [*].)

Somewhere else near at Siberia near the abandoned coal mine no idea what its now. Serena, Faucon, Benoit, and Alexei are hiding between the snows by prone with the white blanket as they watch the area by binocular at the high hill. Benoit are discussing something with Alexei, Faucon are searching the good direct sniping point, and Serena keep watching some activity there. Meanwhile Benoit call them to regroup by explaining the primary and secondary objectives.

"Team, regroup. Listen up we've saw the area directly and as you see there's large amount of security there. Our target is former the German Nazi scientist. We've need him alive watch your fire that's our primary mission. Now, corporal your turn explain the area."

"As the Intel says that Heinrich located at the main building at the west side near the guards compound and the high cliff. The guard's looks trained but hijack the security center to deactivate the alarm. However, this place always brewed by the storm in a day. The storm will come about… 15 minutes left. The storm stops brewing in less than an hour."

"Its gonna be epic. So what's the objective?"

"The objectives: Faucon and I will forward through to plant bombs at the generator room, Serena you will sweeping up with Alexei to infiltrate the security center. Next after the storm stop brewing, I will meet you at the target building, Faucon will take the high tower take the over watch, I will regroup with you two at the control room. Got it?" Benoit explain the objectives.

"Got it." the team response.

"Listen, my friend. Only suppressed gun wouldn't noticing the guards and maintain low profile." Alexei

"We've trained to stealth." Serena chuckled

Faucon follow Benoit by heading to the security center and Serena with Alexei heading to the generator room. They split up to doing their objectives and maintain teamwork. Serena and Alexei are waiting until the storm come by hiding behind the big rocks near at the fence. Few moments later, the snow starts to brew up.

"The snow is up. Now before we go, use the thermal goggle and use it to look through the snow." Alex said as he wears the thermal goggle so was Serena.

"Eyes open, the sparkling is a guy and with the sparkling probe in my back. That's me, so check your fire."

"Okay, now all we need is to through the guards to the mine."

"I've got one. Follow me. We'll use the old way, running." Alex told her his idea.

"In the Interpol they've train me in 2 yard."

"How is 2 yard ran by chased by the jeep tried to smash you and shoot by the machine gun along the field?" Alexei chuckled as he led the way.

"Steady… holds… and… go!" Alex gives her the signal as she ran followed Alexei.

They ran through the guards as Alex melee the guards in his path without noticed. They were stopped toward the fence.

"First we've got a scenic run and now… this." He look at the fence were high and wired above it.

Serena opens her sling tactical pack by looking something. Then she closed it again by carrying a sprayer and sprays it to the fence like make a hole on it.

"After you spray it, what next?"

She pulls the sprayed fence and it like popped.

"You have good training, but I have good gadget." She chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now let's move before the storm stop."

They move forward by climb to the roof and they jump to the other side of balcony. They through the room by through the window land to the ground.

"We've got two paths. The first is in the ground, the second is in the roof. I'll give choice."

"I'd rather like on the roof top. I was trained well." She smiled before he smiled back and went to the first path and she goes to the second, roof top.

"_Team, this is Benoit. What your status?"_

"_This is Faucon. I'm at the high tower in the southern of the mine. Still like a ghost._"

"_This is Alex. I'm crawling at the bottom on the platform. Minimize my comm. There are hostiles coming in my way. Out."_

"Benoit, its Serena. I'm at the roof; I'm now can see the security center front of me not far."

"_Affirmative, deactivate the security and track Heinrich location exactly. Keep low profile. Benoit out."_

Serena was jumped to the other platform and she performs the zip line from the high to the low, the Security center roof. She walks to the edge side by looking down sight at the widow. There appear three guards in there. One wolf is smoking looking at the security monitor and two fox armed with rifle guarding the room. The one is red and the other is orange. She's pulls out her sonar device at the window and attaches the headphone into her ears. The sonar device works as it produce sound through any obstacle. Which she can't speak Russian so she enabled the translator setting button.

"Vy v etom uvereny?" the red fox says before the translator enabled.

"Da, ya slyshal , chto nash boss byl nemetskim natsistskim uchenym. (Yes, I heard that our boss was German Nazi scientist.)"

"(I wondered why did he's doing something in the mine.)"

" (everyone says he's crazy. Out of mind.)"

"(I agree, but he paid us high price and never betrayed us.)"

"(if we would, so he…)" before the orange fox finished his word, the door breached as Alexei shoots them one by one until the room is clear.

He shot the red fox and melee the orange fox by knock him with his pistol. He continues by kick forward as the wolf attempt to attacking him from behind. The wolf been tossed and he punch him until he fainted and he doing it less than a minute. Serena eyes widened as she surprised Alexei's strike before she knock the window and he open it.

"I can't imagine, you're awesome." Her eyes widened and awesome face.

"That's not all I'd got. Quick disables the security system." He side smile response to her. he secures the perimeter and Serena switch off the security system.

"_Serena, what your status on the ground, over?_"

"Benoit, I've disable the security system. We're moving to the next objective. Over."

"_Oui, where's Alexei?"_

"Alex is with me. Wait… Benoit, I saw Heinrich are moving to the communication center. He has small amount of guards there. Over." She saw on the security camera TV before shut it off as appear Heinrich heading to comm. Center.

"_Oui, Faucon had set the over watch by cover you and I'll meet you to the rally point. Keep me updated, Benoit out."_

"I have a bad feeling about this. Heinrich rarely came to the communication center, otherwise he sent messenger there." He grins to her.

"No idea why. But we have to go now." They got a move by heading to the communication center. They move forward on the rooftop by maintaining low profile.

Meanwhile near at the comm. Center, Alexei and Serena prone on the roof towards the comm. Center building and watch it by their binocular. Appear few of guards guarding on the balcony, roof, and inside the communication room. They saw some activity in that room and positively Heinrich in there. Before they prepared, Serena call Benoit for await command.

"Many of guards there, Small chance to stealth." He points his binocular to the building.

"No. there always way in." she point at the hole pipe connect to the building.

"Good thinking. But I haven't any sound from Benoit yet." The kneeling and prepared to rappel.

"He probably to switch it on. Benoit, we're on position. Over. Benoit do you read me, over?"

"Looks like we lost his connection. Time keep ticking, think fast." He looks at her by put his hand on the tactical headphone.

"Hold, I'll try calling Faucon. Faucon, do you read me, over?" she looked up.

"_oui, I'm here talking to you. Serena have you got contact with Benoit, over?"_

"No, I haven't yet. We need to await his command." She looks at Alexei with not calmed face.

"Since when you always believe in command." He walks to the edge and prepared to rappel.

"Alexei, what you doing?" she walks nearing him and attempt to hold him.

"Faucon, this is Alexei, cover me. I'm heading to the building. Weapons tight don't draw any shot."

"_All right then, I'll keep you updated. Out."_

"Alex…"

"What?! We don't have much time, constable. We must risk it. Otherwise that mad scientist is attempting to bomb the Europe. Now it's your call." He grins at her.

"Blast you, all right. Let's do this. After that we must to find Benoit." She began prepared to rappel.

"Da – whatever you say so." He said before they rappel down to the ground and moving forward to the pipeline hole.

As they went in the pipe which it pretty no small and not big for their size by walks kneeling towards heading to the building. The pipe is pretty dirty and rusty in there.

"Chyort, it smells like s***."

"At least it won't kill you. We're close enough." She said before they reach at the surface at the basement.

They walk toward the corridor and encounter two guards are playing chess in the lower room. They ignore it and keep moving to the topside. Serena take point and Alex on her six by walking the stairs. During they walk, Serena stop so was Alex. She heard multiple voice at the top floor above them.

"Multiple voices above us. Faucon, we're at the underneath at the target floor, Request for sniper support. Over."

"_Oui, target four crow, armed, guarding along the balcony, one heading inside the room. Need permission to give you sniper support? Over."_

"Permission granted. Open fire, don't attract their attention."

"_Oui, one hundred meters, three targets, ETA 20 seconds."_ Faucon says before he give shots to the crows right they're head one by one.

20 seconds passed, Alex and Serena are move forwards to that room as they prepared to breached. They reload as Alex put a kicker on the door and BOOM! Serena shots a crow with her shock pistol and Alex shots two wolf with his shock SMG. After the room clear, the only one stand is a person wearing Nazi officer uniform looked to ground as his face closed by wearing officer hat too.

"Heinrich von Ottobach. With the name of mother Russia, you…" he realized that he's not alone as she grumbles her throat to him by grin at him.

"And Fatherland of French too. You're under arrest." The body didn't move even give a respond.

"Heinrich, you're under arrest. Dead or alive you come with us."

"Something is not right. He didn't give a response."

"Corporal, restrain him." He nods as he near him and he's right something is not right.

"Wait of minute. It's… its Benoit."

"What?!"

"_Who? Serena please responds who is he?"_

"It's Benoit. He's a decoy. Wait… he been tied up." Alex unties him as Benoit is faint down.

Few moments later, there's something that detonate a gramophone played a German song with a letter were appeared.

( watch?v=SSIcbdgVXcM – skip to 00:58)

The letter says "Be careful what you wish for. Hölle erwartet Sie." Few moments later after they read the letter, Benoit awake as he shocked for a moment.

"Serena, Alex, where am I?"

"You're at the communication room. Looks like he's escape."

"No, he's not…. Wait, I remember when I was restrained that he'll be…" before he finished his word the room bright with sparkling as it's A BOMB!

"BOMB! Safe yourself, Constable!" Benoit shout.

"Get out now!" Benoit pushed Alex and Serena against the window as they fall hard to the ground.

At Serena POV, gaze at her view and fell in pain from the falling as Alexei are beside her. Fortunately, Alex attempt to rise but it fails. A guy approach them were shot by Faucon.

"_Serena! Alexei! Anyone! Do you read me, over?_"

"Serena…" Alex had finally got up for a few tries as he picks her up and wielding pistol. She wrapped her left arm around his neck as he helps her to move.

"_Guys, what your status on the ground? What happen? Where's Benoit, over?"_

"Faucon, this is Alexei. They blow up the building. Benoit is down. I repeat Benoit is down. We have been compromised."

"_All right, call our chopper to take us out from this hell. Faucon out."_

"My foot… I think my foot is broken."

"Its okay, Serena. I pick you up. Mosin 2-5, this is Vympel 2-7, we need you to pick us now. Over."

"_This is mosin 2-5, we're heading to the alpha Exfill. ETA 3 minutes. Mosin 2-5 out."_

Alex had helped her to move by pick her up heading to alpha exfill (Extraction point #1). He shoot enemies who assaulting him and her. Serena not be cozy, she pick her pistol too as she comes to help Alex. They through from the enemies' bullet impact and reach the corner side of the mine. Few meters away, they meet Faucon as he wielding two shock pistol.

"Alex, Serena..."

"where you going? The exfill are there."

"no, too many of guards there. But i've saw our chopper attempt to avoid the rocket attack."

"_this is mosin 2-5, the alpha exfill is too hot. Turning to bravo exfill, coordinates follow: kaliningrad, 5, 6, 3, Bulgarin, 7. We'd got low on fuel,you had time 5 minutes. make it count. Mosin 2-5 out."*_

"let's go, ASAP." Faucon said before a sniper shot missed his target by pointing to the ground.

"Sniper!" Serena shout.

"You two keep gooing. let me take care of this." Faucon walks few meters as he crouch and sniping his sniper rifle behind the barricade.

The sniper shoot Alex and Serena, it's Faucon opportunity as he can saw the fire flash came from. Few rounds the sniper was missed his shot and Faucon smiled.

"Faucon, let's go."

"just a minute... there you are." Unfortunately Faucon is too slow. He got shot through his head through the scope into his right eye. They were shocked, especially for Serena to watch her close friend died towards her eyes.

"NO!" Serena shout which Alex saw group of snow mobiles attempt moving pass them.

"chyort! snow mobiles!" he shoot the snow mobiles group.

"take this." She shot one of the snow mobile driver as he fell from his snow mobile and it stop towards them.

( watch?v=lgCcPT9hTz0)

"good shot. Quick, you shoot and i'll drive." Alex approaching the unmanned snow mobiles by carrying her. However, alex start the snow mobiles and Serena reload her pistol before she cleared her tears. The snow mobile moving and they're moving to the corner sidewing of the mine and jumped from the slippery cliff.

They were moving throught the forest by following the roads and they got company. Serena shoot them back as they're at beside them. Alex driving and jumped again from the edge into the ground passing the enemies camp. They got a warm proper greeting from them. She saw an armoured mobile are pointing his cannon towards them.

"Alex, brake! Stop the snow mobile! Just do it!" Alex pull the brake lever as they slowed down. thanks for her help which the enemies got shot from the tank and they continues their evation.

Lots group of snow mobiles are chasing them. A missile launch had taking multiple KIA's. Which they can saw Russian Interpol chopper above right side them. The gunner shoot few snow mobiles chasing them by the machine gun. Unfortunately, Alex stop the snow mobile in the edge of oblique cliff towards them.

"we're trapped. The Exfill accross that cliff, but we're close."

"what should we do. Think fast, Alex. They're still chashing us." She saw another snow mobiles group are approaching their position.

"S nami bog. I hope it works." Starts the pedal and approach the edge.

"What you're think you doing? Is there anything than this." She got attetntion what he's doing.

"Alex, i f we die. I'm gonna be kill you."

"that sounds fair." He start the snow mobile as it moving fast as the road went down like a stunt man do accross the other side. The snow mobiles group were stop and one of them desperate to chese them, but they were crashed by the tree and blow up.

They snow mobiles are moving fast which Serena put her arm around Alex waist and closedd her eyes. Alex braced himself before launch to the air. They were jumped and it looks they not gonna be make it.*

Alex closed his eyes as it's his last breath. But... The snow mobile were landing to the ground and it crashed by roll over which it makes them detached and they rolls too.

( watch?v=qXoECIYl3KE)

At Serena POV or First person view, she look at the sky which it appear a chopper above her and landing few meters on her right. The chopper door were opened which four crew are approaching their position by unwrapped two litters. The one is approaching her and pick her to the litter helped with the other guy.

"Keep breathing, my friend. You'd be all right soon. Dmitri, Davai…"

She turn her head to Alex at her left as appear a medic attempt to gave him bandage on his head by unattached his Ushanka hat. She looks back at the sky as she picked by the two Interpol with litter to the chopper.*

~Flashback End~

The Present day

Serena house

The kitchen

Serena was sat down towards the Foxcoon and the Wolfcoon sat down towards her by telling the truth. She keep clear her tears every tears attempt to fall on her cheek.

"And that's the end of the story. These men I know not just an ordinary person. They're like my brother, so that day was my painful through the heart."

"If you survive, how about Alexei?"

"I don't know about him. That's the last time I've saw him. In the next day, I'm out from the Interpol and I meet your father then get married. Then I'd been pregnant as you born." She smiled by put her hand on Diana cheek, Diana response by hug her to calm her down.

Few seconds later, Ben's instant short message device beeping. It's from Jester which says "to Safe House ASAP".

"uhh, ma'am, I think we have to go now. It's glad to hear your past and I'm sorry of your friend passed." She nods as Diana and Ben leave the kitchen and the front door opened. It's Conway which he's came home from his office by putting down his suitcase.

"Honey, I'm home." Conway shout as he smiled surprised saw his daughter and his nephew.

"Benjamin, Diana, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, dad." Diana replies as she hugs him.

"Me too, uncle." Benjamin replies as he shakes his hand.

"So what you doing here?" Conway asked by grin they two about to leave.

"We're…" Ben attempt to explain, but Serena came out from the kitchen and smiled to her husband.

"Oh-hi, honey, they're helping me. How is it doing?"

"Fortunately, my underling had taken care of it. Because I'm in rush."

"Why you rush?"

"Because I'd remember when I was married with the cop as it the day was do."

"So, you guys…"

"No, thanks, by the way we need back to the safe house immediately."

"Wait, before you go. Here bought this, just a reward to help me up." Serena gave them by enfold the cake.

"Thanks, mom. It would tasty." Diana response by hug her mother.

"Thanks, aunt." Ben smiled by carrying the cake.

However, they step forward the door and went in the van heading to the safe house. Along the trip Ben at a quarter of the cake so was Diana. At the Serena house, Conway and her are celebrate their wedding birthday privately. They didn't expect that, two guy wearing the cloak suit deactivate their stealth mode. They are watching through the window saw and heard everything that was happen.

"wir haben es. sahen wir jede Bewegung und hörte alle Worte. Rücken zum Versteck (we've got It. we saw every movement and heard every words. back to the hideout)" said one of the man to the radio and gave an order head back to forest. They were gone after their stealth mode active.

~To Be Continued~


	4. seeking answer part 2

Chapter 4: seeking answer pt. 2

June, 22 – 04:06

Lyon, France

Interpol HQ

In the early morning sight on Lyon, most people are still having a sweet dream in their own sleep. Few people aren't the same thing, it probably they're overtime job and else, the overtime job mostly to do with the cops patrolling entire the city. Also a cop had work in the office, like example in the Interpol HQ. The main headquarters of International police group's entire the country. It's a story about a female purple Indian panther walking through along the corridor with emotional looks by heading an officer room by stop front of the door. She knocks the door.

"Please, come in." the female panther went in. it appear a male albatross bird were sitting with his glasses and read a paper from the opened file.

"I heard you call me, sergeant." She closed the door and approaches him.

"Please have a seat. There's something I'd like talk to you."

"What is that, sir?" she sat down the chair towards him.

"Constable, I had a bad news were comes. Last midnight, Interpol and GIGN were secured a cargo ship halted in northern France dock. It loaded full of radioactive, few of stolen artifact, and few packs of weapons."

"The manifest was picked up and investigates it. Sgt. Barkley suggests that a terrorist or a mob gang going to sell in black market in France. But I suggest that it's an extraordinary syndicate not a gang, terrorist, or mob."

"How did you know it, sir?"

"I can feel it and smell it. My instinct spoke to me."

"But, why did they send it to France? What their point?"

"That's why this case won't go unanswered or it became to bloody."

"May I ask to you, sir? Who is sending the cargo, sir?"

"It's him." He gave her a photo of a black white photo considered a grey wolf wearing black tuxedo with Kevlar vest with a serious face looking to the left side.

"w-who is he, sir?" her eyes became produce tear.

"He's Viktor. Viktor Brezhnev. He known as inherits of the ex-soviet leader, Brezhnev. Alias name Viktor the red wolf. He's the leader of the Red-cross order."

"Red-cross order?"

"Not much I know about him and… is there problem with this man, constable?"

"No, sir. I just thought to myself, why you assign me?" she clears her tears.

"I know everything, Amanda. I know your mother dies because of him. I know your feeling is. Because…"he concern and didn't finish his words as Amanda attempt to leave the room.

"I'm sorry, sir! I refuse it. I should go now." She attempts to leave the room before he finished his word.

"You're the only one of my trusted member. I had lost my best to catch this man, but I don't want their job being vain." He stops her as she realizes that he's more losing everything than her.

"Sorry, sir?"

"He was killed my best friend, my brother, and my father. I attempt to, but he's too smooth. But your mother was killed in action and died in honored. I know your feeling is, I know what was done to your mother. So was me, I've lost everything… everything that planted on my brain."

"All right, sir. I've change my mind. I'll do this for my mother sake and the fallen comrades." She clench her hand after she clear her tears.

"I want you to help me without Barkley notice."

"Why Sgt. Barkley didn't notice?" she back to sat down.

"He's such a stubborn bloody old man to won with his own hand. So I want you act without Barkley's notice, because it's out of my authority. About Viktor, don't estimate him, he's extremely dangerous to be armed."

"Where's the location?"

"Now you're asking now. The location is in Prague, Czech Republic."

"Is it Viktor, sir?"

"Definitely not, he will be our ticket to Viktor, unless we forced him to speak."

"Who?"

"He's Victor's messenger behind the stone wall, Sir Raleigh. So, he'll need to catch… Alive."

"I'm sorry you do this with your own. I hope you understand"

"Yes, sir, I'll do it in no time. This is for the fallen comrades and especially my mother."

"I had an advice to you. Don't fill your heart full of revenge, because it won't change anything. I want this man alive or dead if it's necessary. Necessary if he resist, have you keep my word, constable?" he crossed his arms by grin and standing towards her.

"Yes, sir. I'm on your ears." she nod and make a little smile.

She walks through the corridor and heading to her office by sat down on her chair staring to the star in the early morning landscape. She remembered when she was kid with her mother staring to the stars in her room through the window.

It's similar like this photo, Amanda staring stars through the window. ( art/Young-Amanda-323301245?q=gallery%3Ajennissycooper&qo=2) she began to cry as she kneel down near the wall and reminds it. which she sat against the wall by wrap her legs against her body wrapped. She cries non stop as she remembers… remember about…

(14 years ago)

Neyla's Hideout somewhere in Himachal Pradesh

Amanda's room

Amanda is sat down near the window, she staring the stars through the window. She staring and examine the stars above her with her own eyes. How beautiful star and the night sight she saw. No longer later, there's a form were opened the door went to her room. The form is nearing her by carrying candlelight walks slowly behind her.

"Amanda, it's time to bed now. Why you break my order?" Neola put her hand on her daughter shoulder.

"I am, mother, but look at the stars. It's beautiful isn't?" she smiled and wide eyes opened.

"Yes, dear, it is beautiful. Now get to bed now." She ordered and response with little smile.

"*heavy sigh* all right, mommy." She insisted as she headed on her bed.

"Mommy, why did daddy leave us? Where he goes? Did he'll be come back?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, dear. The deal is he probably comes back soon." She covered her daughter with the blanket.

"He is? I missed him, mommy." She grinned to her mother.

"Me too, dear. Here's teddy needs to accompany." Neyla gave Amada's teddy bear to her. She hugs the teddy tightly.

"Good night, mommy."

"Good night, Amanda." Neyla kissed her daughter forehead before left the room. Then young Amanda had look at the ceiling, thinking something by hugging tightly her teddy bear and fall to sleep.

~Flashback end~

June, 22 – 19:36

Cooper gang safe house

The garage

Ben and Diana had arrived in their safe house. Diana back to her room to get a good sleep and Ben put the cake on the fridge. He walks to the room where the unnamed fox were still lied down in the bed right now. Before he's heading to his room, Jester went out from his room and calls him.

"Hey, boyo, you already arrived, huh?" Ben nods and staring to Jester.

"Where's Diana?" Jes asked

"She's in her room. Why?"

I've got something to ya'." He persuades Ben to his room.

"What is it?"

"No, I just concern about the file we've found from that fox bag pack."

"What's all about?"

"Not much, just this…" Jester appearing in his computer in the news web; Red-cross raid against Interpol in Lyon (17 dies)', 'Viktor the red wolf strikes again. Bombs in London (36 dies)', 'Viktor: Bombing shouldn't be enough. The massacre in Berlin Terminal (68 dies).', 'I'm not Russian. I'm un-nationality and neutral person. Bombs in Kremlin wall and red square (105 dies)', and 'Viktor is the most wanted as death the main goal.'

"Unbelievable, this man isn't bounty hunter, thief or something. He's a killer." Ben's eyes widened and concern.

"More than killer. It says its uncounted casualties he'd done every act." Jes lean on his chair.

"What our connection to him?" Ben asked by grinned to Jester.

"I read the news that he had a project to develop in process."

"And what is that?"

"No idea. It seems that's our authority, if we know it more"

"You seem out of idea, huh?" Jester nods.

"Wait, how about if I could to hack the Interpol mainframe computer system and I download it to mine. It located the upper floor." Ben explained.

"Why you didn't say so."

"Well, you can do that right?"

"Actually… the computer system is really hard to hack. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you put this in the mainframe computer main port system, then you'll wait until the copy is done and gave it to me."

"What's that?"

"It's multiple data downloader device (it shaped like DSM in level "loose end" in MW2, but it must plug it to the computer). You plug the cable into the mainframe port. Then wait until it done? That's sounds easy thought."

"How long did it done?"

"Well, the average copy elapsed time about… forty-five… minutes."

"45 minutes? Is there can any faster?"

"Sorry, bro, that's the faster. Unless you gave me time to modify it to make it fast."

"All right, make it count. I'll go take a rest." Jester nod as he pick the Device to modified it. Ben took a rest as he passes the room where the fox is still fallen sleep.

He went through the corridor by heading to his room. It appears photos, books, and his old child pirate stuff in the cupboard. He sighs by heading to his bed and fall to sleep. Before he falls to sleep he reminds when he kisses Amanda last night. It was terrific and Romantic actual. Then few moments later, he sigh before close his eyes and fall to sleep.

~To Be Continued~


	5. an unexpected event of the event

Chapter 5: an unexpected event of the event

June 22, 03:46

Cooper gang safe house

Ben's room

Ben was fall to sleep about 8 hours, he yawned by opened his eyes and raise up in sitting position. He rub his and stretching for a while. He looks at the clock which it point 3:46 at the early morning. He though that it could be his opportunity to thieving. However, he went to shower and eat some snack to refill his stomach. He remembered about Jester's device, he went to Jester room.

It appears Jester is lean on his chair and stretches forward his legs on the table. He's snoring as falling to sleep; fortunately Ben wouldn't have to awake him. The device is ready as he (Jester) left note on it.

'It's ready. I've make it faster. Contact me if you done.

PS: the mainframe located in the fifth floor. Just find it along the floor. Good luck.

–Jester'

Ben pick the device, then he looks at the fox is still sleeping. He heard a foot stepping behind him. It's Diana carrying a cup of hot chocolate milk walking towards Ben.

"Hey, Ben, what you doing?" she grin by slurping her Chocó.

"Just check how he is now. And you?" he grin back to her after saw the fox still sleeping in the room through the door.

"Well, Nothing to do. It seems you gonna… wait a second, may I come?" she shrug and her eyes widened with smile.

"Actually, I'm not thieving now. I'm going to put this device on the mainframe." Ben points the device.

"What for?"

"To reveal… never mind, I'll tell you later." He put back the device to his sling pack.

"So, may I come?" she smiled with wide eyes opened.

"If you behaved, cousin." He chuckled. Diana ends up her Chocó drink and prepare to the operation. Ben awaits her in the garage, she already done as she start the van.

"What about Jester?" she asked before the garage door opened.

"He's still sleeping in his room. Positively he is not come." She opened the garage door and pushes the pedal left to Lyon.

June, 22 - 04:06

Lyon, France

The roof front the Interpol HQ building

Ben and Diana are in the rooftop where they're wielding Binocucom examine the Interpol HQ.

"So, there he is? The building looks fully guarded. It seems we're out of way in."

"Nope, we're cooper. And cooper always has a way. Left side, fifth floor, third window from left."

"that's looks high. I think it dangerous. By the way, where's the… what's the name… oh right, computer locations exactly?"

"He's said it's in the fifth floor. He didn't say which side, it could be my dare." Ben points his binocular to the roof.

"And me too. Now let's go," she said as unwielding her binocucom and about to leave.

"Not so fast, cousin. It's too complicated if 'we' comes there together." Ben hold her which she grab her arm.

"Aww, c'mon, Ben. Just let me help you." Diana complains.

"If you with me. Who'll be my escape boat? Jester not here, how about you as his position." He let her go and explain.

"So I stay here and watched. That's suck. Not fair." She crossed her arms with disgust look.

"It is. But you'll be my eyes, it's all depends on you. Watch all the guards there and make sure they aren't seen me. If it's done you went to the van. Got it?"

"All right…" Diana wield back her binocucom as Ben leap to the edge of the roof.

Ben jumped as he landed at the point of the pole. He jumped to the other pole and cat leaping and hand-grip to the attached pole building. He swung and landed to the roof of the building.

Few minutes later, Benjamin already inside the building at someone's office. It appears desk, bank file, and more police stuff. He went out from the office and walks the forward of the corridors. He walks like his father as a thief. He's calling Diana.

"Diana, what do you see inside the building?" he put his hand on his comm. Device in his ear.

"_Well, I've used the wall through sensor in my binocucom. I saw janitors cleaning each room you'd better get out of there. You sure it located at the roof?"_

"I'm following my instinct. I'm sure it's there, if it's not 100%."

"_All right whatever you say. I keep an eye on you."_

"Minimize our contact. Keep me updated."He went up to the stairs and he's standing front of the door. The stairs end up the floor under the roof.

So before he went there, he used mirror put it under the door and slip it. He saw a guy walk passing him and multiple guys passing him it seems one of them is janitor. However, he waits until it clear as he opens the door slowly and peeks. He went through the door and move forward along the corridors finds a way to the roof. Fortunately, he saw at his right side, there's a room were put a big box with lights beeping and computer around it.

"Looks like I've found what I find to." He went through to the door, as he pick the device and plug the cable to the computer cable port. The device works for himself who is automatically working to download accorded files and programs. The files download took about 15 minutes, so he hide himself and cover the device with a fabric he found in that room.

"Diana, I'm right at the floor below the roof. I had put device to download it." Ben crouch against the wall which a window on him.

"_How much longer?_" Diana asked.

"About 15 minutes. Don't worry, I'll be fine and everything is under control."

"_All right whatever you'd say so. Make it count._"

"Keep eyes on my location."

"pierre, there's someone vomit in his office, again."

"It's the third time variant people I do. I'll do it later." The janitor upset.

"Another again, the roof is full of bird's s***." The man leaves him and went somewhere.

"WHAT?! That's it this is the last time! I'm sick with this job! That's It, I quit!" The janitor mad as he kick the bucket.

"Phew, that was close. And poor janitor, hope he'll get another good life soon." Ben wipe his forehead clear his sweat. Few minutes later, he saw Amada passing the room peek the window. She's heading towards to somewhere.

'Amanda? What's she's doing at early morning?' he peek from the window as he peek her until she's gone turn the corridor. He turns from the window and look to the device. It appears '379.06 MB/1,500MB Max. – Time 1.7 minutes'.

"Aww c'mon already, this is the boring mission I've ever do."

"_What's up, Ben? Is there any problem there?_"

"No, I mean yes, it took about one minute and I'm bored here."

"_I see. I'm heading to the van and prepare for your escape. Diana out._" She deactivate her binocucom and heading toward the van. Meanwhile Ben is waiting until the download is done.

After about more a minute, the device beeping which means the download is done. Ben turns back from the shadow and unplugs it by put it in his sling pack. He went out from the room and climbs up to the vent. He followed the vent line towards the stairs at the corner of the building. He jumps out from the vent and towards to the door stairs.

'Wait a minute; did I hear a crying sound? And it sounds familiar to me. Better find out.' He turns back as the sounds source in someone's office. Ben peeks through the window and appear a purple thing she's sat against the wall by wrap her legs against her body wrapped. She clears her tears again and again.

'Amanda, ids that her? She's… crying? What the hell is going on to her?" she raise up by clear her tears once again and crossing her arms towards the mirrors. She smiled at the mirror and she looks to the other side as appear a shadow form that watches her in the window. She turn back picks her guns and shoots him.

"Yikes… that was close." Ben avoid by get off from the window as it makes a hole from the bullet impact.

"Whoever there? I'm going to arrest you, except you a cop." She points her shock pistol and approach to the door.

"Well, time to go now." Ben rushed by taking to the stairs.

"Wait, stop doesn't move." She raised an alarm that makes dozens of Interpol personnel's to clear out that problem.

'That's sounds not good for a good ending in this time.' Ben heading up to the roof.

'I guess learn to fly is my only hope.' Ben prepared something in his sling pack by rushed the stairs up towards to the roof. He passed few floor as Amanda behind him, they were tried to reach their goal. Amanda gets Benjamin, Benjamin escapes. Luck for Ben, the Interpol Personnel weren't at the upper floor right now, it's now a soccer match this dawn. So, maybe they'll help her or… not by stay and watch the match who will win it.

"*huh**huh* phew, man,*huh* how many left floor *huh* in this building. *huh* My feet is wet now.*huh*" Ben stops and sat in the stairs by breath rushly.

"*huh* stop right there, cooper! *huh* you can't *huh* escape from me. *huh*" so was Amanda and unwielding her Pistol.

"you too, eh? *huh* how about a little break right now?"

"a moment."

"man, my throat is burns. You have water?" Ben rub his throat.

"no, unless if I arrest you and would to cold your throat with ice."

"where's other Interpol guards? If heard you turn on the alarm, but no-one engage."

"huh… I think I should tell you that they're a soccer holic. By the way, what you're doing here?" Ben smirked.

"wait, we here not for an idle chat, are we?" she stares at him.

( watch?v=89NjEeHku8o - skip to 00:26)

Amanda point her shock pistol and attempt to shoots Ben. Ben runs zig zag along the stairs. He also avoid by throwing smoke bomb, which he tried to evade as she wouldn't give up. Once she shoot at him, he once stand against the wall as the shock bullet impact the wall

"phew, that was close one." Ben rub his forehead.*

finally, Ben step his feet at the end of the floor, the roof top. He went through the door by smack it and run to the middle side.

"Freeze, Cooper, you have no left way to escape. Or there is one place to you, how about… jail?" Ben raise his hands.

"well, I appreciate your offer. But, I reject it and thank you. Or even I might pardon for something that you were crying last time." Ben smiled and chuckled.

"you pardon to me? For what? That even not your business. You even no reason why you here, Benjamin cooper." Ben stares to other side as he look something.

"I've chased you a hundred times, now I finally got you now." Ben walks in other side as he walks and watch something that floating in the air.

"what is that thing?" Ben stares at it.

"I'm not tricked by you again, cooper. Now shall we end this?"

"I'm serious. What is "that" thing? Bens point at it.

"what is that? You reptile friend might control it, right? He's smart." Amanda turns to Bens pointing side.

"no, that's impossible. He have no reason to doing it, he's sleeping at the safe house. That's why I came here alone." Ben rub his chin and think about it.

"alone?" she asked.

"well, I'm with Diana. But she's keep an eye on me and she drove the van for my es… Watch out!" Ben get down so was Amanda. The thing is the UCAV (Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle) that controlled in somewhere else and letting out two missile which it hit it and grumble.

"what… was… that?! You see that? What did it hit?" they were raise from the impact grumbling.

"no idea, it seems there's something worst than that will come." Ben suggest.

"_All personnel, head back to HQ. we're in under attack, I repeat we're in under attack. Something was hit the Interpol HQ. call support for medivac (Medic Evacuation), I repeat need support for medivac. Keep an eye on your sector. Out."_ Said the main radio operator as order all Interpol personnel in the nearest area to head back to HQ.

"all right for this time. I'll let you go for now, I should help these guys." She's unwielding her pistol.

"shall we have a good bye kiss?" Ben chuckle.

"you'd better go before I change my mind." Ben run to the edge and pulls out his chute towards to the van.

Ben lands at the balcony as Van under it, he jumps down and opens the door.

"hey there."

"where you were been? You're late… or Amanda chased you again, right?" she chuckle.

"you can read my mind? Now, let's get outta here." Diana drove the van vack to safe house.

Meanwhile at the Interpol HQ, the building surrounded by the fire engine, police car, and ambulance. The place been hit by two missiles that it makes a little damage. Fortunately, there were no casualties only the wounded. Back to Amanda, she's helping hand to each other cops. She put a bandage to her friend, help them to pick them up to a safe place, and removes few rubbles. She's a though girl.

"Constable Amanda, Sargent Louise calls you. He's right there." Said a constable to Amanda as he point his finger to the Ambulance where he point to. So was she walks towards there.

"glad, you safe, Constable. I thought you were dead. I've heard it hit your office. So was I." he had a few bandage in his body as he's topless.

"no, I must glad you safe, sir. I concern of your wound." She concerned.

"nah, just a scratch. Those doctor put too much bandage, so I can't freely move. I wondered what was that were hitting us?" he shrug and asked.

"I think it's a drone. He was launch two missiles to the building."

"How do you know that?"

"I was on the roof. I was chasing cooper that were doing something before the incident. I'm sure I'll investigate his act, sir."

"no, Cooper isn't our main problem. Is him, you know it, right? I want you to bring the man were hiding in the shadow to light. Good luck for you." He shakes her hand

"I'm sure that's him. I'm sure too there will be something worst will come." She clench her hand that were used to shake hand.

"remember, Amanda, many years I chased this guy. At least, it's only the beginning or we're one step closer." Louise conclude to her as everything is happen is only the beginning.

"one step closer for who, Sergeant Louise? I've heard you would to catch "him", am I right, sergeant?" Barkley came to the other side from them as he walks towards them.

"so what I supposed to say to? You were only an old beginner to catch this guy."

"he's a highly class criminal. He's now in my authority for an experiebced Constable and have an agreement from the head chief." Barkley arrogantly.

"he's ain't a criminal. He's a mad wolf killer who has thirst of blood and starve by souls. You even doesn't meet him." Louise raise as he mad to Barkley.

"you even supposed to retire now, Sergeant. I warn you, no matter you do. You'll got a blank check." Barkley points to Louise.

"Blank check? It's only matter of time now. You can sweep entire Europe with your new good cops." Louise chuckled.

"so was you, always out of order. Never follow it well. No matter what you do, you'll lose your job. So was you (Amanda) too." Barkley walk away as Louise stares at him.

"at least they won't took our life, isn't, sir?" she chuckled.

"oui, do your job, Constable. the detail and the location is change, but the target is still stood up. Everything depends on you and you were your own, Dismissed and good luck for the second time." She turn back and walk away as she unclenching her hand which appearing a "Frankfurt" flight Brocure.

~To Be Continued~


	6. the revelation will reveal

Chapter 6: the revelation will reveal

June, 22 – 09:19

Cooper gang safe house

Ben's room

Benjamin are sleeping in his room, have a sweet dream not a wet dream. Don't think pervert, well he's already awake but he's too cozy right now. So he closed he's eyes and back to sleep and comfort himself. During his sleep, a form that were showed up from the door opens slowly. As he is came through the door and tried not to awake Ben during his sleep. Then, the guy came closer and closer and… HONK!

"Morning, Boyo, the moon has fall and the sun has risen. Rise and shine, sleepy-head." Jester Shout to him as attempt to wake him or shock him up.

"Man, if you're not my bro. I'm gonna… *sniff-sniff* what is that smell?" Ben raise up as he fell down from his bed and his heart is vastly beating.

"oops, sorry, bro, I haven't take a shower last day. C'mon, there's somethin' I'm gonna tell ya', Bro." Jes smell his body.

"at least, you take a shower first. Your smell is smell than my pup."

"now that's funny. You'd better wake up, Diana's has make us Breakfast." Jester points to him and points his thumb back as he walk away from Ben's room.

"let me guess. A pancake with a maple syrup and a butter on it." Ben said as he's stretching for a while.

"uh-huh that's I say. I'm takin' a shower now, baby. Who wanna join with me?" Jester answered like ace ventura accent as he walks to the bathroom.

Ben walk away from his room and heading to the kitchen. Which it appear Diana sat down by reading a magazine by drink a hot choco. few pancakes in the plate is placed on the table so was served with three plates as well.

"well, good morning, my Benny cousin. How is your night?" she smiled.

"never better. How is the fox?" Ben stretch his arms.

"still laid down on the bed with his eyes closed and his mind is in the dreamland. You know what I mean." She looks at the room.

"yeah, at least we must prepared." Jester came in as he clothed himself after bathing.

"prepared to what?" Diana asked.

"I suggest that our guest would be shocked and confused where he's now and what or who are we. That's a commonly logic in every story." Jester explained.

"I don't know you aren't dim head. But, I thought you were in bath?" Diana asked confusedly.

"I was. It's one of my ability, I can take a bath only 2 minutes." Jester showed up as he point at his back with his thumb.

"at least there's no flies flying around on your body." Ben chuckled.

"let me ask you, where do you know did he reacting like you said before your short bath ability?" Diana asked once again.

"at least I also read books."

"I also remember what my dad told me, knows yourself and knows your enemy."

"that's Tsun Tzu's quotes, right? Hey, what we got here? Pancakes!"

"I think your dad is commonly knows that so was everyone."

"at least two of five people in the world are carefeully and the rest *whistle-ling*" he looks up then looks to down.

"I have no doubt with that." She shrug.

"hey, Jes, what ya's got from the device last night?"

"not much. But that much is really important." Jester prepared a cereal with milk in the bowl and sat down in the chair.

"I thought you'd like pancakes." Ben sat down in the chair.

"pancakes in the morning *thumbs up*, pancakes for everyday thumbs down." Jester chuckled and Diana stare at him upsetly by cross her arms.

"at least, I still have to eat it." Ben put some pancakes on the plate and starts to eat it.

"or I'm the only survivor than eat that." She punches Jes.

"what did I do, bozo?" Jes complains.

"that's for insult the breakfast I made." Diana fight back.

"all right, all right, we're impasse now. happy." Jester succumb to her as he continue his cereal.

"hey, Jes, why you not show me what you got." Ben finish his pancake as he curious what the information he gather last night.

"okay, bloke, I was scan it last you arrived and gave it to me. Let's take a look." Jester went to his room after he's finish his breakfast. So was Ben and Diana are curiously feeling what it got.

Meanwhile at the main room, Jester plug the device to the projector as Ben and Diana sat and watch. the lights out where the room is dark and only the projector light is bright towards the screen. Jester setting the projector and he done as appear a sign of KGB insigna then slide to Viktor Intepol's information dossier.

~Interpol classified entry~

Name: Viktor Alyovich Brezhnev

DOB: October, 13rd

POB: Sverdlovsk, Russia

Nationality: Russia

Species: grey Siberian wolf

Eye color: Brown

Rank: 1st Staff Sergeant

Affiliation:

- Red army (former)

- Spetznaz (former)

- KGB (fired, due to betrayal act)

- Unkown future affiliation (due to next updated content)

Known abilities:

- Fire arms

- Bomb-making

- Reconnaissance

- Disguise

- Infiltrating

- Assassination

Current status: Active, Most wanted

Infraction:

- Act against government

- Murder of 3 Military officers

- Bombing

- Hijacking

- Mass murder

- Theft

- Illegal trading

Sanction: 38 years in jail, death penalty for escaping from prison.

"Viktor was a red army… Spetznaz… a KGB?... he were fired due to betrayal. What the hell is Spetznaz and KGB?"

"Spetznaz is Russian special forces and KGB is Russia government espionage. Now he's the leader of Red-cross syndicate."

"he has 7 extreme infraction, except one of them. Theft is sounds familiar to us, right?"

"mass murder and bombing? What the hell is this guy? Is he a soldier, spy, thief, or a murder? This guy is mad."

"he has death penalty sanction. Looks like the government has no mercy to him."

"a mad killer for a highest bidder. It sounds like in modern warfare 2, dream comes true."

"a bad dream for us."

"so what the relation to us?"

"looks like he has already a friend. A friend of benefits."

"what he's doing being friend to Rajan?"

"only to awake the long sleeping iron beast."

"clock-werk?"

"all right, let me straight this. Rajan is planning to rebuild clockwerk, now it's only matter of time to knows it.

Name: Heinrich Von ottobach

DOB: unknown

POB: Frankfurt, Germany

Nationality: Germany

Species: German shepherd dog

Eye color: blue

Rank: Oberstleutnant (Lt. Gen.)

Affiliation:

- Wehrmacht (Persumably Former)

- Scientist (current)

Known abilities skill:

- Fire arms

- Leadership

- Chemicals expert

- Biologist

- Bomb-making

- Inventor

Infraction:

- Known as Fascist activist

- Known as the last Nazi scientist

- Act against government

- Inventing deadly invention

- Gas bombing

- Bombing

Sanction: death penalty.

"I think they both were same, but different nationality and ideology."

"no doubt with that. But strangely Heinrich were born before the second world war, how did he still breath 'till present?"

"that's the question will answer in the future. Let's see what next." Jester press the next button and it showing Heinrich photo with the third reich, Adolf Hitler. They were sat down in each chari as discussing something.

"the third reich, Adolf Hitler, I think there's more interesting next." The next page, it appears that a snapshot that Heinrich were met with Rajan in Pakistan. They're standing in the balcony as they're discussing something with drink something.

"Rajan has already meet with Heinrich. I think Rajan has two friends in his benefits."

"no idea, how'd they join him. The point is what they plan right now, is the only matter now." Jester press the next button once again, as it showing Viktor, Rajan, and Heinrich with unknown person around them as they're discuss something. The picture snapped in Panama with long distant camera shot.

"who are they? Who is playing with us now?"

"looks like Rajan has a lot of friends of his benefits right now."

"I don't think they're the main bad guys. It probably they are the three henchmen." The next page once again, it appears the henchmen face image. They are four of them, the one is an Egyptian plover looking in the right side with serious look. He wore a black hooded jacket as the hood cover his head. The next one is a white mouse take a snapshot from the side view, 'she' wore a red jacket like Benjamin and a sling pack and she wear a headphone as well. The other one is a snake, he is wore a black tuxedo as he's looking in other side with carrying an elegant glass and chat to someone. The last one is a brown bear take a snapshot from the front side as he's attacking the snapshotter. He wore a leather coat and a ushanka hat. he has a scar in the eye like Conway but it smaller and thick as well.

"poor photograph guy snapshotting to the last image. Bless him." Ben sympathy.

"those guys seems one of the three bad guys mercenaries. I thought they were uneasily to beaten." Diana suggestion.

"well I guess that's all." Jester press the next button but it showing a blank page which means it's over, the end.

"that's it? I've been waiting many minutes bareness and only got that?" Ben complains.

"at least we got the point." Diana's brain still working as she tried to reveal.

"so what we supposed to do?" Jester cross his arm as asked after he turn on the lights.

"freeze and put your hands up." A form that is stand behind them out from the corridor as point them a real pistol.

"wha- what the hell is he doing? How'd he get up?"Ben surprised.

"*sigh* told you, bro, you should brace yourself to our guest." Jester sighed as he gave a suggestion before.

"Chyort! Who are you and what are you? Where am i?" the fox asked rudely.

"all right, we'll answer it one by one. Just put your gun down then we talk." Ben negotiate him to low his gun.

"Svoloch! Don't you either fool me. Are you work for them?" he shouted as he pointed his pistol to Ben head from distance.

"we are Cooper Gang. You are in our safehouse." Jester explained.

"safe? I don't feel safe here. I don't trust you either. How'd I been here?" the fox turns to Jester did like Ben as well.

"listen, we don't know you and…" Diana's word cutted as the fox point it at her as she gulped.

"we're blunder against you while you were crossing the road." She told him vastly.

"what?! I was… I was walking and I… I was… I don't remember what happen last time."

"just low your gun, okay? We're not a bad guy you expect." Ben says nervously.

"we're amigos, friends, umm… what else word is friend?" Jester act awkward.

"just low your gun, umm… I don't even know what your name, so was we. What your name?" Diana brace herself which she's approach the fox and lowing his gun to the other side.

"you first." The fox asked civilized.

"I'm Diana cooper, that's my cousin Benjamin cooper, and my dimhead friend Jester." Diana's introduce herself, her brother, and her dimhead friendas point them one by one.

"not dim as clever." He roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"which guy whoever knows to use microwave." Diana point to Jester as she 's chuckled to him.

"umm… that's because I'm a discoverer and thinker and not all stuff I can do." Jester fight back to her.

"all right, what your name, stranger?" Ben asked to the fox.

"my name… I'm Alexander, Alexander Shebarshin." He stare at them.

"Shebarhin?!" Diana surprised so was Ben.

"you serious?" Ben asked surprisely with his eyes widened.

"who's the hell is Shebarshin? It's only a name." Jester asked estimately.

To be continued


	7. unexpected guest

**Hello, readers, i am so sorry for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooong time to wait my fanfic. as you know, you can look at my spoiler future fanfic would come at my profile. anyway, this fanfic story become forgotten. i hope you not dissapointed or upset. well here you waiting for. only one word, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: unexpected guest

09:21

Cooper gang safe house

Cooper gang

"Shebarshin? You serious?" Diana's eyes widened and surprised so was Ben.

"hey, bro, what the hell happen with 'shebarshin'?" Jester confused as he asked to them.

"your father is Alexei Shebarshin and he's Russian interpol, don't you?" she stare at him and asked curiously.

"how'd you know my father? Who tell you that?" Alex stare her back curiously as well.

"my mother tells me. She knows her past since she's in Russia." Diana's explain

"who is she? And what is she?" Alex attempt to stand but he can't cause of his wound as he asked her.

"my mom is Serena page and she was an Interpol." She answered as point her thumb to back.

"my mother too. Well, at least you don't know her, but she's Interpol too." Ben tells him as well.

"all right, all right, Interpol? Alexi Shebarsin? tell what happen?" Jester asked confusedly as he low swung his hands.

"his father was a Russian Interpol was he saved my mother and I didn't expect I meet his son." She point to him during she tells his dad known origin.

"so what's the point? His father only save your mom. That ain't a big deal, bozo." Jester looks up and stare at Diana by crossing his arms.

"but he's dad knows Heinrich so was his son knows viktor, isn't that right?" Ben stares at him.

"da, I remember my father was told me before he died. He told me about he save your mother from Heinrich goons in Siberia." He nod as he looks down to the ground.

"died? You mean he's now gone?" Diana eyes widened as she surprised once again.

"da, he was killed by a man named "Andrei" I remember when he was beat me." He still looks down and sad feeling.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Diana sympathy to his dad dies.

"me too. At least your dad dies as a hero and he deserve it as hero dies." So was ben sympathy and tried to comfort him

"spasiba, I appreciate it. some day he'll repay for this." Alex says full of revenge.

"well, I have same mind. But lemme straight this, Diana's mother was saved with Alex father and what relation between Heinrich and Viktor either Rajan?" Jester downs his cap for sympathy and asked him a question.

"nyet, I don't know Rajan either Heinrich well. I just know Viktor as my distant-friend." Alex says with comforted.

"Friend? What kind of your 'psycopath' friend has make fear entire the Europe?" Ben surprised after he heard word of 'friend' which Alex said before.

"long story my friend, he was my friend when I was in spetznaz." Alex hold his wound as he stare at Ben.

"you a spetznaz too?" Jester asked as he wore back his cap.

"da, it was. I truted viktor as my brother, but I didn't thought that he mark me as his enemy. I… will… kill him." Alex says entheusiastly as he clench his hand.

"wait, what about your dad's murder?" Ben asked.

"I'll take him for the second list and it probably he's Heinrich's mercs, first I need to take down Viktor and Heinrich first." Alex said as he raise up and hold his wound.

"how we do now or what we supposed to do?" Diana's asked.

"how about a little help from our guest?" Ben asked as he stare at Alex which he point at him.

"heh, what your favor? They ain't…" Alex back to sat down as he can't hold his pain anymore.

"they are would mess with my family, if it soon. But it woild be if it's not be stop right now." Ben said a enthusiastically.

"but, can you tell us where'd you been before she crashed you?" she squat as she stare at him and asked him a question

"I still remember a little. I was tried to stop the nuclear materials transfer, so was I'll be meet with Heinrich in that ship." Alex blink as he holds his pain and tried to remember what happens before.

"so what happen next? I was saw you are already injured before I crashed you." Diana said with seeking the truth.

"I was compromised and I was meet with Heinrich as he says good bye and ends my life in that day. Then, I was found my self in a middle of forest and I was wet of gasoline." Alex looks down as he pu his arm in his thighs.

"gasoline. I knew it, you are smell. But, how'd you survive from burning?" Jester ticks his finger and swung it.

"no, they were pour the gasoline to me first so I resist and kill one of them. Then, I ran away with my view gazed they goes dark." Alex still looks down with his eyes closed.

"and you were awake and confusedly." Diana's says to him as he stares at her.

"I thanks for threaten me well." Alex thanking to them as he owe them for his life sake.

"you lucky I have a medic skill, otherwise you a dead men." Diana stand up and smiled with chuckled as well.

"she crashed you and almost to kill you too." Jester explained what happen before.

"why did you give me a bad comment, jes." She sick what Jester what said before as she upset to him.

"hey, it was really happened, 'kay. I'm not hate you neither like you." Jester complained by grinned at her.

"so you don't like me or you tried to like me, huh?" Diana counter complain.

"why you asked that? Listen, bozo, who doesn't or does like you? You are anger, that's why you haven't friend." Jester complain her as well.

"hey, don't called me a loner. I have a friend too." She began mad.

"yeah, right, what friend? Your imaginary friend? Such a childish." Jester roll his eyes.

"you are a big reptile baby." Diana said angrily.

"hey, I warn you." Jester points his finger to her.

"well, Awkward." Ben roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"it wouldn't be stop if it not been stopped." Alex suggested to stop the fight.

"heh, you insist me. Watch this." Ben let out his small sleep pellet and a blowpipe as he shoot them both in fight.

"you auerro… whaii you aree uppeside dowwwnnh?" Jester become silly and fell a sleep.

"why you are soou augely?" so was Diana began to sleep as well.

"you read my mind, my friend." Alex chuckled.

"they always do that, so I often to keep carrying this sleep pellets everytime." Ben put it back to his pocket.

"it seems functional everytime too. Should we" He stare at the reptile and the wolfcoon fell asleep in the floor."

"just let them sleep there. I don't want to messed up. Make sure they didn't kill each other after they wake up, if it happens call ambulance." Ben chuckled.

"don't worry my friend. I can… ugh… it's still hurt." Alex raise up which his pain call from his body once again as he hold it down and handle it.

"need a hand?" Ben offer a help.

"no, thank you, just a scratch." Alex reject Ben's help properly and estimate his pain as he walks back to the room where he laid down in bed there.

Meanwhile,

Evening

A windowless room

Stavropol, Russia

Somewhere in Stavropol where set up a room under a building where it is not used anymore or more likely an abandoned factory complex, It heavily guarded and forgotten and creepy inside there. There not only one room exactly, there are more of them such as communication room, control room, armory, and research room.

Let's back to a single man point of view where he's standing towards a big table placed a big map permanently in the center of the room. The room surrounded by computer monitors and small amount of peoples worked in the room. As he thinking a strategy with his three men, actually they're the officer. A big map showing a map of Europe with many marks he did it.

next moment later, a door knocked as a man standing behind the door. A form of single man of wolf got his attention from the knock, as he allow 'him behind the door' went in. He's a German shepherd dog and wear a wehrmacht officer suit with an iron cross medal under his neck. He walks in after he through the door and meet with the single man of wolf.

"it's you. ostavʹ nas , snimite komnatu. (leave us, clear the room)" says the single man of wolf ordered everyone in the room to clear out from it.

"I knew you would to come. You know the entrance, right? He might be told you about it." the wolf stares at him as the dog walks approach him.

"ja, I interested with the project you worked in present. I know you need me so was me." The dog says gently as he offer helping hand.

"what your favor? Interest me first?" the wolf walks to the other side of the table as tried to make him interest.

"well, you lucky that I was recommended person that he told you before." The dog says like a gentlemen as he gave the wolf good favor.

"I did, but, I've heard that you already live before I was born."

"well, he's really going far about me. That's no matter now." the dog looks up as he keep his secret.

"for me it's only matter now." the wolf cross his arms as he stares the dog.

"you wouldn't know it. only me can knows my secret. However, I wondered what your point of this project?" the dog doen't want tells his secret as he asked the project where the wolf doing in present.

"simple and complicated, construct the machine and take the whole Europe first then the world." The wolf says with mischievious smile.

"one machine can fury the whole world or it should be stand into a pile of ashes." So was the dog as well.

"ashes? I don't think that would be a good idea, if it succedded everything would be easily. Would you mind?" the wolf says as he opens his 'globe' as it placed bottles of drinks there which he's offer one.

"ja, I would like to if it doesn't poisoned." The dog smirked.

"poisoned? In our first met? That wouldn't be what I think about it." Viktor chuckled.

" you don't have sense of humour. ahh, schnapps, I wasn't drink it since the red army take over the Berlin and raise their flag in the riechstag." Heinrich nostalgic from his memory.

"cheers, for glory." Viktor lead Heinrich to cheer.

"and live longer." They both cheers up and drink it until it empty.

"I've seen you about settle down your plan to take over the europe?" Heinrich put down his empty glass of schnapps and asked Viktor.

"first day Europe then tomorrow the world." Voktor reply by put down his half fill glass.

"what do we have here?" Heinrich asked as he stare at the Europe map which it has landmarks.

"strategy, Oberstleutnant Heinrich, without strategy everything become in vain." Viktor reply as he pride to his strategy been settled.

"your strategy seems perfect. It seems you doing like the guerilla warfare."

"guerilla is now a history, my strategy is bribe, assassinate, sabotage, and sending messages. We're not doing in offense but in incognito instead."

"I appreaciate your strategy, but there is only one paralysis. When the germans attack Russia, they have encounter the wild of their nature." The dog stare at the map as he put his hand on Russia nation.

"what your point of that?" the wolf put his hands on the table by stares at the dog seriously.

"the preclusion. A perfect strategy and quantity or quality of your army doesn't affect your plan, it's only a preclusion can slow or stop your plan where you plan it many years. It could be in vain, isn't?"

"well then, what the preclusion?" Viktor asked seriously.

"we will know, 'cause there's one of them is showed up and it's time we'll bring them to light." The dog says before he showing the wolf a photo of cooper on the table. (the photo were taken by two mysterious guy in the second chapter as they snap it through the window.)

"I've smell of revenge is burns. how.. do we solve it?" the wolf stare back from the photo to the dog.

"we're not solve it, but… stop it." the dog said before he stab the photo with his pocket knife.

~to be continued~

* * *

**are they want to hunt down the cooper gang and the rest of the cooper family? why Heinrich mark them as they project preclusion? is it his revenge or just his will? stay tuned to next fanfic.**


	8. a bad things will come

**here you go another next chapter right before the departure to Frankfurt, Germany. one word to remembered, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: a bad things will comes

10:03

Cooper gang safe house

Paris, France

Well the safe house seems idle and quite no activity they're doing now. they just doing their fun or take a rest. Jester and Diana still sleep in the floor instead, Alex laid down in the bed to recover his wound and Benjamin sat down in the sofa as he playing games. Benjamin slow the game volume down and keep quite as make sure he didn't disturb them.

"c'mon, Haytham, I'll beat ya'." Ben whisper by antheusiastly playing video game. You can recognize the game is.

"sequence complete and Charles Lee is next. Well, I think that's enough for today. It's time to…" Ben stretching his body before he turn back where the komodo and the wolfcoon laid down to after he shut down his video game.

"Where's Jester? Jester? Jezzy?" Ben did't saw Jester as Jester was laid down there after take shot from the sleeping pellet.

"hey, boyo, what is up?" Jester comes from behind Benjamin as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gaaaahh! Man, you scared me?" Ben screams like a sissy.

"who scaring you man. who's the f***in man that he's shoot sleeping pellets. Man, my waist hurt." Jester said by stretch his waist.

"you okay, bro?" Ben asked concernly.

"okay? What ya' mean okay? I've no idea who kind of…" Ben gave him a shut up command which it not wakes Dianas out from the dream world.

"ups, sorry, the point is who shooting sleeping pellets?" Jester asked.

"Benjamin did it, before I went back to sleep." Alex went out from the room by walk towards the bathroom.

"hey, man, easy just stay calm and…" Benjamin calms Jester as Jes cross his arms and little upset, or really.

"and what? That's not cool, man, not cool." Jester punch Ben arms

"ouch, okay we're now impasse. No more fight and one thing, you should sorry to her." Ben says impassely and suggest jester so sorry to diana.

"yeah, yeah, I know. I would do it… if she's not tried to kill me." Jester walks out from Ben by going elsewhere in the safe house.

"uhh, Benjamin, why the water is off?" Alex says by his gead peek from through the bathroom door.

'off? Wait, it was used by Jester as he bath before.' Ben's mind confused by scratch his head.

"and why those towels are smells." Alex continously as he shout from inside.

"towel is smell? Wait a second, which means… urrrrgh! Jester!" Ben shouts his bro with... really mad.

"what is up, bro? why you mad?" Jester smirked which he pretend as it nothing happens.

"may I have a word, please?" Ben tried to calm himself down as he not to broke his friendship with his bro.

"listen, what your problem to… clean yourself with blankets? Now I get it as I clean the blanket yesterday and today there's no clan blanket left." Ben says with a little upset at this time.

"so I must surprised and say 'what?!'." Jester act awkwardly.

"listen I don't know are you dislike cleanness, but that's not my matter now…"

"okay, listen, I'll be honest and… would you keep a secret from me?" Jester cut Benjamin was says by keeping a secret to him.

"all right… okay… I... I'm… phobia with water." Jester says no lies with a little doubt and shy as well.

"you what?! How'd you to clean your self? that's disgusting." Ben says with his nose closed like a disgust feeling.

"well, my little nerd brother is kind to me as he sends me his perfume that makes me clean in two days limit." Jester whisper to Ben.

"you mean there will be… no germs or bacteria stacks at you." Ben comment with whispering.

"nope, except I would be a shower if it's emergency. Get it what I mean?" Jester comment to Ben that he's never take a shower.

"why, man? There's might be a reason you affraid with water." Ben asked curiously.

"water, you know why most of Titanic passenger dies, because of water." Jester reply.

"so what the big deal? That's only an unfortune incident." Ben estimate by Jester answer.

"you know what, water can interact with electrivcity. Water can swallow peoples, so swim is the only way to avoid from it. The point is i phobia with water, can you keep my secret?" Jester saying close to Ben awkwardly like ace ventura affraid with bat.

"okay then, I will keep it if… you sorry to my wolfcoon cousin. Deal?" Ben push him as giving a distance from him and would to shake hand.

"sure thing. Deal. But, one thing before I was honk you up from bed… I have a news which says that placed in metallurgy corporation." Jester shake Ben hand as the deal is dealed, before he inform Ben the thieving target.

"so what we impressed?" Ben asked.

"an usual things we got. A rare artifact, cue epic pictures, and… a blue sapphire from Siberia." Jester answered.

"blue sapphire? You serious? Man, we're gonna do it now. but first gather more info and we'll be acted in the night. But where?" Ben asked enthusiastly

"in Frankfurt, Germany, bro. I wanna make pancakes." Jester turns as he went to elsewhere.

'pancakes? I thought he… Ooh, I get it. he's a sharp minded if he's dim.' Ben turns back as he cross his arms with rolling his eyes. Jester leave him which he went to the kitchen making a pancakes. Actually Jeester has no cooking experiance, even he dunno how to boil water (FAIL).

"w-wait, you said Germany?" Ben asked and turn back to him.

"don't worry we'll talk this later." Ben nod as he heading to the living room where Alex is sitting there watching TV.

" (nothing), just some ads channel, cartoon, movies, and news… wait…" Alex turn back the tv news channel.

"_… after the UAV strike or known as the flying drone launching missiles through the Interpol building last dawn. A witness says that the drone launching missile and gone away. The Interpol have no answer the person who control it. an Interpol senior, sgt. Barkley, blame to the Russia government either the east Europe. Neither to the Interpol veteran who still in charge, Ssgt. Louise, says there's only a hacker from the terrorist organization who creates fear in Europe, the red-cross gang."_ says the news caster from the TV channel.

"red-cross? Why did they do that?" Ben asked.

"_at this moment sgt. Barkley has comment about the strike and we are now live in the Interpol press conference._" The news turns to the Live pres confrence in Interpol HQ.

"_last early morning, our building was strike by an unmanned aerial vehicle as it launched two missiles through the building. Our current report, we have a probable suspect… the red-cross."_Says sgt barkley to the press.

_ "sergeant, are you blame to the Russian government as they support the gang grows?" _a reporter gave him a question.

_ "indeed, infact the red-cross leader is from Russian and my agent has taped from the security camera as it caught the kind of the plane."_ Barkley replies no doubt and no lies.

"_sir, you know who control it?" another press asked him._

"_you should keep that question for the further information. We still in the investigation._" Barkley reply.

_ "sergeant Barkley, as you know that the red-cross creates fear entire Europe so was people afraid to come. What you suggest for the citizen they should do while they encounter them?"_

"_just like you know. Just stay calm and call a police then we'll be there."_

_ "apology me, sergeant, you suggest to citizen for not doing anything and call a police. That's all." _Faucon comment as he approach barkley.

_ "right, a citizen casualty aren't acceptable."_

_ "they will be 'casualty' if they just… sit back and not doing anything."_

_ "staff sergeant, what sould you suggest?"_

_ "the red-cross isn't a mob, a gang, neither an ordinary syndicate. They are a group of psycopath, they always attacking unexpectedly. So I suggest to all citizen to arm their selves if it necessary. The red cross are everywhere it could be your friend, sibling, or even your own neighborhood."_ Alex turn the other TV channel.

_"monsieur, may I ask, what and where is they target?_"

"_they... they targeting at us and they target is everywhere as we can't predict that_."

"_a Russia government unaccepted by sergeant Barkley comment. Where president Harkov never helping the red-cross." _Says the news caster.

_ "they aren't Russia comrade or even my people. We have no concern to them so was they are not our nationality or even one of my peoples."_ Said the Russian president speak in the front of the podium.

_ "_I'm bored to hear peoples say those fiddlesticks, and in the end it's all just a dead end." Alex turn the other TV channel.

"yep, they're not our main concern. We're a thief and we…" Ben says to prove that the cooper has no business with them.

"hey, guys, how'd ya' doin' today?" Diana shout them as she appearing from behind.

"never better." Alex shut down the TV and went elsewhere once again.

"me either, how you feel now?" Ben turns back to her and feel his concern to her cousin.

"almost good, but just my head feel dizzy right now." she rub her head.

"one more thing, you're not looking for Jester, huh?" Ben asked whisper.

"oh yeah, now I'm gonna crush him like a lemonade." she said which she clench her hand.

"well, you woke. Listen, bro, I'm a… I'm sorry what I say before what I've done before. I've made you a pancake and it's ready to serve."

"you don't fool me a moment. You can't how to make pancakes, besides those pancakes are an instant pancakes I was made." She said as she cross her hands and her head approach to him with upset of course.

"if it necessary. Ahh, c'mon. I'm trying to sorry, okay? At least I insult you little." Jester atried to accept his apology to her.

"little? it's little to you but hurts to me." Diana and Jester starts argue, here we go again.

"okay, guys, c'mon. why you don't forgive each other." Ben in the middle as he stop the fight again.

"*sigh* all right, apology accepted if… you don't do that to me again, okay?" Diana accept Jester apology which they both shaking hands.

"I have keep your word." Jester promise which his hand in the back crossing his finger.

'or not I wouldn't." Jester thought.

"all right, now what should we supposed to do than eat those pancakes?" Ben asked as he point to the pancakes.

"Ooh right, hey, wanna hear what I got and what should we do tonight?" Jester asked them for the night activity

"and what is that?" Diana asked.

"tonight heist." Jester reply.

"AWESOME! I can't wait, I prepare the van, soon. Now I wanna go to shower." Diana went to bathroom.

"WAIT, STOP!" Ben stop Diana to not entering the bathroom, which she grin to him.

"the water is off." Ben says which the water is off.

"all right, looks like I'm gonna bath in public restroom." She went to the front door where she went to the public bath.

"again in a… 4-5 times. Am I right?" Ben smirked, then she leaves the safe house and went there to clean herself.

A hours later, the door knocking which is someone has coming.

'probably Diana?' Ben thought

'she never took a bath less than a hour.' Jester thought

"I got this." Jester walks toward the door as he open it.

"hello, Jester, how're you today?" says a stranger from the outside.

"oh, hi, mr. sly, I'm well today. Please come in." he let them or sly and Carmelita went in the safe house for a proper visiting.

"dad? What your doing here?" Ben asked suprisely.

"why you not greet to your parent? That's unpolite." Benjamin's mother Carmelita says as she complained.

"sorry, mom, how's you two today?" Ben greet them.

"well, never better. I've heard that you was visiting Conway and serena house. How are they?" Sly asked

"well, just call they're fine now. what you two doing here?"'

"just a proper visiting and make sure that everything is okay, that's what we worried about. Ca we come." Sly said by smiled and Ben let them went inside..

"Benjamin, why your safe house leave dirt and why there *cough* dust everywhere?" Carmelita asked with disgust.

"oh, sorry, mom, that… we have no time to clean it as we have heist to do." Ben motive.

"heist? How many heist you do?" Sly asked.

"about 16, but only once we failed. Cause of winter." Ben answered as he put his parents jackets in the jacket hanger.

"Where's Diana?" carmelita asked him which she peek at the garage, Diana often hanging his time in the garage.

"she's going to… somewhere. Well, you said a good thief always scouting and gather more info."

"heheheh, I'm proud of you, son." Sly smiled and proud of his son.

"ehhmmm." Carmelita whatsit sly (sorry I don't know what name act of 'ehm', so that's what I named it. Pardon me).

"oh right, one thing, next time clean the safehouse. I mean… now. clean it now." sly told Ben to more looking for the cleaness and discipline.

"but, dad, I will have a heist to do."

"really? Where?"

"Frankfurt, Germany, The center of local industry where they displayed a blue sapphire from Siberia." Jester says as he appear and answer the heist.

"hi there, mr. sly and mrs. Carmelita, how's thing?" Jester greet.

"very well, thank you. My son told me that you'll be have a heist in germany, right?" Sly proud of the new cooper gang heist plan.

"uh-huh, we're about to pack now. we start to dust off tomorrow morning at 7." Jester answered as he told them the departure of flight to Germany.

"anyway, than you take a proper talk. Benjamin clean the living room and the bathroom, Jester you clean the corridors and garage. Then your own room, okay?" Carmelita says as she gave them both (Benjamin and Jester) broom and mop so was the bucket.

"sure thing. Cleanness is the no. 1." Jester says as he grin at Ben and blinking his eye.

"what why must be toilet? why dad not come to help us?" Ben complaint whispering and he asked his dad.

"I did, I help her in the kitchen."

'yeah right, at least they shouldn't have make out right now?' Jester starts to clean

"suffer now, enjoy later. You owe me one." Benjamin whispering to Jester as he owe him one to clean the bathroom.

Benjamin starts to clean the living room as he put all trash into the trash bag. So was Jester sweep up the corridor and he still peek at the kitchen. Know what it means. A hours later, they both already done after the last thing they clean their own rooms. Jester sit cozy in his chair room, so was Ben sat down against the wall which he sighed look up and closed his eyes.

'phew, I think that's all. I finally survive from those cursed towel. Anyway, why when I thought myself and think also about Amanda. I feel kinda worried and cares to her. It might be my faith together with her? Oh well, I think I should to preparing my stuff and fly away to…' he heard the door knocking as he raise up.

"come in." it's Carmelita, his mother comes in as she went in and want to say something to her son.

"Benny, may I ask you a question?" she asked whisper.

"yes, mom, what is it?" so was Ben do the same.

"why there's a stranger inside the empty room that haven't been used yet?" she asked about 'Alex' who still lie down in the bed where it's inside the room was empty although never used before.

"umm that was used by aunt Penelope. The answer, he's victim… just imagine that he was accidently smashed by van as we came back from the north." He answered and remembering that was used by Penelope after she joined the gang for a while.

"north? Why you doing there? How is he now?" she asked surprisely.

"he's well, not well at least. He still need a rest for a while. In the north, we doin' a ussualy, heist act." Ben answered about his condition now.

"I hope he's okay. Wait, what his name?" she asked his name.

"Alexander Shebarshin, aunt Serena knows his father." Ben answered his name and who is he.

"alex… he reminds me to my commander when I was in the spanish Interpol training before I was step in france to catch your father you know. but she never told me that."

"it's her painful past, I think it sure be she's not to tell. He seems a good person I guess."

"but remember, stranger turns into our friend can be our enemy. I remember when Neyla betrayed me." Sly remember his past when neyla betrayed his gang and she turn herself into clock-la.

"well, I guess so. I'll make you lunch, would you like to?" she agreed and she'll make lunch soon.

"definitely, I'd like to." Ben agreed as well, for not steeply anymore.

"by the way. You doing the good work, Benny boy." She concern of his work for cleaning his room and others.

"*heavy sigh*mooom, I'm not 5 anymore." She leave him inside his room.

Meanwhile, Jester inside his room as he opens his laptop and got a message in it, he seems half curious and half excited what inside the message.

'from: Diana

To: Jester

Subject: thankful works

Hey jester, sorry I would be late at the safe house, intentionally. Anyway, I was already arrived at the safe house, well I know that Benjamin's parents there. So, I wouldn't come in. I believe that Ben's mom will upset of the dirty. Well, I thanks for you two working to.

By the way, don't tell this to anyone, 'kay? See you. However, I'm in the sushi restaurant now.' jester opens the attachment of the message where the portraits of herself in front of the sushi restaurant.

'don't tell to anyone, huh? I bet she will can't held for unripe foods. There are no free in this world.' He raise and walk away from his room and opens Diana's door room. It's locked, for jester, it wouldn't be.

25 minutes later, Benjamin, Jester, Sly, and Carmelita are at the kitchen where they already having lunch last minutes later.

"phew, that was tasty and… *belching* sorry." Jester feel satisfied from eating lunch.

"so tell me about the heist, kids?" Sly asked by grin the two young kid.

"well, we have much time we have now. I've reserved three tickets fly away to Frankfurt, germany. The city of the center of local industry compound."

"what's the stuff?" Ben's mother asked as she began to drink her orange juice.

"a rare blue sapphire from siberia." Ben reply.

"*choked* b-blue sapphire?" Carm chocked and stop her drink which it makes her shocked.

"that's a high bid for the cost, could be more than thousands." Sly comment which it makes him interesting.

"Frankfurt? But it so far away." Carm says by grin to her son.

"I know, mom, but, I had to. me, Diana, and Jester went there and I was…"

"why you didn't tell me?"

"I would, but, you already come. Then I had to tell it directly, but it was cut while you order us to clean the safe house."

"it's okay, carm, as long as they together they will be safe, maybe."

"well, it doesn't matter about it, but…"

"c'mon, mom, I'm not a kid anymore I can take care myself. Pleeeeaaaaassseeee…" Ben gave his mother a pouty face.

"*sigh* all right you may go. But I don't want if there's any problem there okay." She agreed for her son and the gang derparture

"thanks mom." Ben thanked and gave his mother a hug.

"and me as well, mrs. Fox." Jester smiled.

"oh, hi there, I didn't expect you would come late."

"hello uncle sly and aunt Carmelita and guys *queasy*, I just realize I don't like sushi *queasy again*." She put her hand against her mouth to held her vomit.

"pfff-" Jester holds his laugh.

'heh, I knew it she can't held it a seconds.' He thought with smile.

* * *

**personally, i don't like sushi. it makes my stomach like disgusting. well, see you at next chapter. ;)**

**P.S.: My father is an engineer, he was went to frankfurt as it the center of industry corps in Germany.**


End file.
